The Incredible Hulk (2008 video game)
The Incredible Hulk Story The Incredible Hulk is the third video game in the Hulk series, coming after Hulk and Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction. You have taken the role of either Hulk, or multiple character skins which you can unlock in the game. The Hulk will take on foes such as Kyklops, Abomination and the U-Foes. Bruce Banner is really just trying to obtain an antidote to his gamma radiation powered alias, The Hulk. While at the city, you will meet Rick Jones, who you will have to help out quite a lot. While helping Rick, you shall also battle Kyklops, a gigantic robot with a large weakspot like eye. Before you obtain a cure, the U-Foes arrive and you have to battle them. One of the members include Ironclad. When the cure is made, Bruce travels to the lab where he turns into The Hulk, but has the antidote injected within him. It seems like it worked, although they are all not so sure if it had worked permanently or is just a one-timer. After Bruce is taken by Ross and the military, Emil Blonksy has taken the serum and turned himself into the Abomination. You have to fight Abomination in two areas. Onee area is on the streets, while the other area is on a rooftop. See this video for some reference about the fight. Below is the video you can see about the brawl. Gameplay The gameplay of the game is basically a free roaming game in New York City while you roam around, either looking for missions or just cause some kind of random destruction in New York. Any building, when damaged enough, will collapse. Destroy landmarks for landmark tokens. While around New York, you may also be attacked by the army is you continue to attack the city. They will send out troops, army vehicles like tanks and also robots. Character Skins The Incredible Hulk also allows you to play as a different 'character', which is basically a skin. They include: *Classic hulk:Collect 5 Comic Book Containers *Grey Hulk:Destroy 7,500 Objects *Maestro:Destroy a building in all neighborhoods *The Professor:Complete all jump challenges *Ironclad:Defeat the U-Foes, tricking one into killing Ironclad *Abomination:Defeat Abomination *Joe Fixit (X-box 360 Only) *Hulkbuster (X-Box 360/PS3 Only): Have a save copy of Iron Man in your memory card *World War Hulk (PS3 Only) *Red Hulk (X-Box 360 AND must purchase from GameStop) Trivia *The designers actually used a model of N.Y.C to make it really realistic. *This is the second game to have Abomination as the main antagonist. *This is the first SEGA game to be able to play as such characters like Red Hulk. *Unlike the last game Ultimate Destruction, Abomination is based off the movie version of him, not the comic style. *The scientist who gets Bruce the cure also mentions that Blonksy has something (super-soldier serum) already in him, so the mix-up may turn him into an 'Abomination'. *Instead of running up walls like in Ultimate Destruction, Hulk will grasp on to the building and continually fling himself upwards or sidewards until he reaches the desired destination. *The game never really shows his transformation to and from Hulk, but focuses somewhere else when it happens like when you didn't see him actually go Hulk when strapped up or when the antidote was given to him. *Banner attempts suicide. *Unlike Ultimate Destruction, you cannot play as Banner in human form. *When Hulk destroys a building, only the first story will stay up unlike the rest of the building. *Abomination doesn't get bigger as you fight him, unlike the last game. *As like the last game, Abomination is playable, but in movie form. *This is the first game of Hulk not to make him look cartoonish, but realistic, like in the movie, but with a lot more veins showing. Gallery hs1.jpg|Hulk 'with' the bus Ih5.jpg|Red Hulk Ih3.jpg|Blonksy Ih2.jpg|Hulk Ih8.jpg|Hulk getting stepped on Ih6.jpg|Hulk + Car = Boxing Match! Ih7.jpg|Maestro Hulk looking at Abomination.jpg|Hulk killed Abomination Ih1.jpg|The Cover Kyq.jpg|Kyklops. Can Ya Dig It? Ironclad7.jpg|The U-Foes Ironclad2.jpg|Ironclad Rh3.jpg|More Red Hulk hs2.jpg|Can Abomination Win? see pic 8 Errors *Red Hulk can be played next to Ross. This is impossible, due to them being the same person *Players can also use the Abomination skin while fighting Abomination, and it is smaller as it is just a skin. Category:Video games